


【瞳耀】盗亦有道-5-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [11]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤OOC，原创人物预警❤狼人瞳X猎人耀 耀瞳有年龄差❤小甜饼





	【瞳耀】盗亦有道-5-

**Author's Note:**

> ❤OOC，原创人物预警
> 
> ❤狼人瞳X猎人耀 耀瞳有年龄差
> 
> ❤小甜饼

-5-  
[这课是不是超纲了？]  
展耀非常有当一位称职人民教师的自觉，虽然白羽瞳经常阳奉阴违的给他捣个小乱，但他是真的想把白羽瞳这小子培养成个人才，他可以对天发誓，该他做的他都尽心尽力去做了。  
虽然下面这些事情。。有些少儿不宜。  
展耀抬眼看了看白羽瞳，正倚在床边上，两条眉毛微微皱着，眼睛好像都被欲望烧红了，两只手难耐的抓着他一只胳膊，好似这样可以减少一点下面的躁动。  
展耀眨眨眼睛长舒了一口气，终于下定决心，把腿一盘坐在了地上，朝着白羽瞳勾了勾手指示意他过来。少年得令，慢腾腾的手脚并用爬过来，爬到展耀面前的时候犹豫了一下，直看到展耀指了指自己腿，才坐下来。  
小鬼两条腿分开跪在了展耀身前上，松松垮垮的睡裤被拉了下来，露出被白色内裤包裹着的半勃起的物什。展耀清了清嗓子，紧接着一脸正气的把内裤也给扯下来。  
白羽瞳的嗓子里隐隐发出声带鼓动的响声，手不自觉的搭到了展耀肩上，低头看着展耀头顶的发旋，等待着对方下一步的动作。  
“小白，你要知道，这是狼人的发情期，并不是什么病。”展耀抬头看了看白羽瞳，对方也正目不转睛的盯着他，忽然间四目相对，反而让展耀有点不知所措。“额。。发情期也并不是一定要交配，但你得懂得纾解自己的欲望。”  
说着展耀伸手用拇指和食指把少年的性器捏起来，与白羽瞳浑身滚烫的温度相比，展耀的体温像是刚从冷夜室外回来一样，发凉的指尖碰着滚烫的物体，立马感觉到少年压着口气闷哼了一声。  
“发泄不要太多，老祖宗有句话说精元乃肾气，耗损过多容易亏虚。”展耀依旧是用两根指头拎着那一坨半硬的肉，另一只手在刚刚突破包皮冲出来的龟头上点了点，再一次抬头认真的看着白羽瞳解释。“所以你以后也不能纵欲，对身体不好。”  
白羽瞳现在倒是乖了，也不知道是因为自己的命根子在对方手里怕展耀突然下个死手，还是觉得展耀脸不红心不跳的跟自己讲这些东西有趣。  
“每个人敏感的地方可能都不太一样。”展耀左手食指因为刚才的动作粘上了从马眼漏出来的体液，想了想，直接抬到白羽瞳眼前给他看，“这个，并不是什么补药，不要相信神话里说的。以前聊斋里总是有狐狸精说取人精元补自己的身体，还有什么直接使用延缓衰老都是骗人的。”  
滞了一会索性抹到了白羽瞳的上衣上，又把白羽瞳搭在自己肩上的手拽了下来，让他握住自己的性器，自己把手包在外面，带着少年的手轻轻的撸动了一下。  
“嗯！”  
柱身没有液体润滑，直接用手撸动涩的很，疼的白羽瞳忍不住蜷起了身体，性器也从刚才在展耀手里神气的昂着头变的开始萎缩。  
“啊不对不对，忘个步骤。”展耀看见小白咬着下唇皱紧眉头的样子大窘，连忙把白羽瞳的手又撇开，两只手捧着有些无措，想了半天低下头去朝着还有点蔫的小东西吹了两口气，好像孩子摔倒了朝伤口呼两口气就不疼了一样。  
“老师。。”白羽瞳被一波一波的情欲熬的受不了，忍不住又朝着展耀身上靠，刚刚被蹂躏了一下的东西也重新开始摇头晃头想要彰显精神，尤其是经过刚才展耀撅着两片薄唇靠近龟头的画面刺激，马眼都开始忍不住激动的流出更多液体。  
被靠过来的白羽瞳从脖颈那里一下子搂住，展耀不明所以抬头看了看对方，觉得自己讲的可能还不明白，于是又低下头去研究手里的东西，琢磨着怎么解释白羽瞳才明白。结果还没等开口，白羽瞳就着他握着的姿势朝后抽了抽，龟头在展耀手心里顶了几下，兴奋的抖出体液，又慢慢的摆着腰就着湿滑的液体在展耀手心小幅度抽动起来。  
所以说，这课压根不需要什么理论知识，什么都比不过本能自己教得好。  
展耀尴尴尬尬的保持着那个动作，动好像不是那么回事，不动。。显得自己的手像个器具？他也拿不准到底是动好还是不动好，就发现白羽瞳把身体弓了起来，胯摆动的速度越来越快，小鬼就着抱着他脑袋的姿势，把下巴直接搁在他脑袋上面，抱着他的胳膊紧到展耀的额头被狠狠的按在白羽瞳胸膛上。  
“老师。。老师。”  
这种时候叫，叫我干嘛？展耀能清晰的听到白羽瞳含含糊糊叫他的间隙里，时不时哼出来的浓浓情欲，被他叫的好像身上汗毛都要立起来了，展耀下意识的攥了攥手。  
“额！”  
圈着展耀的胳膊猛地绷紧，腰身也向前挺动，展耀半张脸都被捂在白羽瞳怀里，差点憋了个够呛。等白羽瞳把胳膊松开，展耀的鼻子才恢复呼吸畅通，咳嗽了两下。  
白羽瞳低头看了看展耀，刚刚有平复趋势的体温又有点烧，脸刷的一下子红透了。展耀望了望自己手上粘稠的乳白液体，又抬头去看白羽瞳，这才抬起另一只手，用手背抹了一下自己从下巴到嘴角被喷上的精液。  
“去，拿纸擦一下。”展耀见白羽瞳愣在那里，开口就吩咐对方。少年转身从床头勾过来了一块毛巾，也不管自己裤子都没提上，先抓住展耀的手用毛巾把手擦干净，每根指头都不放过的仔仔细细转了一圈。“好了好了你收拾自己吧，我去洗一下。”  
白羽瞳闷声闷气的应了一句，好像是有点不好意思。展耀觉得新鲜还特意歪着脑袋看了看小鬼的神情，“怎么了？”  
“老师如果我还，还。。”白羽瞳手里还攥着毛巾，下身依旧半软着耷拉在胯间，两只眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“不是教了嘛，自己来。”展耀哭笑不得，把小鬼手里的毛巾拽出来，小心的替对方擦了一下身体还有滴到裤子上的东西，把毛巾随手撇到小鬼脑袋上，又帮他把裤子提了上去。“不过我懂得也不多，你要觉得不行，就去网上查。”  
展耀当时是本着不能误人子弟的精神说了这句话，他是真的在这方面没什么经验，想着不如让白羽瞳自己去查，想知道什么查什么，网络社会什么东西从网上查不到呢？  
是的，所以白羽瞳从网上查到了一些别的东西，也变成了意料之外的事情。  
最近除了本能训练，展耀给白羽瞳加了很多体能训练，不是春天吗？不是精力充沛无处发泄吗？人的精力总是有限的，多锻炼锻炼消耗一下，每天累的胳膊都抬不起来，应该就没那么急迫了吧？  
展耀觉得自己真是太聪明了，加之白羽瞳现在作对的次数越来越少了，展耀想过完这周应该就可以带着他回基地去了。回了基地，再增加技能课程，小家伙学习能力那么强，应该比其他人更早的结束训练课程才对。  
等回了基地，他也就有机会去问问赵爵，这小鬼到底什么来路了。  
展耀把计划都安排好了，正在翻着手机看机票，忽然眼角瞄到白羽瞳悄悄的从门口溜过。不知道又在捣鼓什么，展耀也没去管他，结果没一会，展耀又听到白羽瞳咚咚咚的从卧室跑到洗手间，不一会从洗手间出来一头又钻回卧室。  
这小鬼。。不是吃坏肚子了吧？  
展耀把手机放在一边，踢踏着拖鞋朝白羽瞳的房间走去，边走边问。“小白你又折腾什么呢？”  
推门进去的时候白羽瞳还抱着笔记本电脑，看着展耀站在那里，随即舔了舔嘴唇一脸茫然的指了指电脑屏幕。“我在查东西。”  
电脑背着光，展耀没看清屏幕上是什么东西，索性直接走过去坐在了白羽瞳身边凑过去看。这不看还好，一看展耀浑身的毛都要炸了。  
“谁让你看这个的！”  
白羽瞳无辜的看着展耀炸毛的神情，吹胡子瞪眼的样子像极了头一次见他时强迫自己认他当师傅的时候。“是你说，让我上网查。。”  
“我让你查，没让你看这个，这个！”展耀右手在屏幕上不停的点来点去，屏幕上两个人影还在活动着，间或传出一两声呻吟，展耀像被烫到了指尖，嗖的收了回来。  
白羽瞳看了看屏幕，屏幕上两个人赤裸裸的交叠在一起，唇舌交缠，下身也不住的耸动，神情好像舒服极了。  
。。。  
展耀看着白羽瞳并不避讳的依旧盯着屏幕，右手一翻，把电脑扣了起来，拿到了自己这边。“别看了，不是跟你说了不能总。。”  
“很舒服吗？”  
展耀还没说完的话被白羽瞳认真的问话打断了，剩下的半句话梗在了喉咙里，张着嘴半天没能说出来。  
“我看他们的样子，好像很舒服。”白羽瞳用手指了指被展耀搬走的笔记本电脑，虽然屏幕已经被盖上了，但声音还是锲而不舍的传出来。  
“我怎么知道。。”展耀撮着指尖，脑袋里转悠着白羽瞳这句话，好像是在表达他之前并不舒服。  
“我想试试。”白羽瞳凑过来放大的脸把展耀吓了一跳，往后仰了一下，少年顺势压了过去，把展耀直接按在了床上。  
想要训斥两句胡闹，展耀刚转了一下手腕，就被白羽瞳趴在身上的动作打断了，对方的性器已经完全硬了，趴在他身上时硬邦邦的硌着他小腹，小鬼现在好像完全抓住了展耀吃软不吃硬这个弱点，望着展耀塌下了眉毛，展耀于是又哑了声。  
“可是我也没试过。。”展耀想说这事他老师可没教过他，他自然也教不了白羽瞳的。  
显然，白羽瞳没打算跟着展耀学。他从刚才的视频上已经学到了不少，就差付诸实践了。于是在展耀不够坚定的立场下，白羽瞳如愿以偿的把对方扒了个溜光净，一步一步的开始了自习。  
但当白羽瞳真进来的时候，展耀疼的脸都白了，开始后悔他为什么觉得这种事也需要自己亲自来教。  
“啊！轻点。。疼！”展耀被翻着压在床褥里，两只手攥紧了床单，他现下里疼的思绪都不够清楚，想骂人又不知道应该骂谁，只好在身后少年一下接一下的撞击中咬紧了下唇，心里念叨着。  
赵爵，回去我要打折你两根肋骨，让你也感受一下被人鸡奸有多痛。


End file.
